


Suite Night

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019





	Suite Night

（1）

深夜12点正。

调酒师阿yan很享受这个时刻，每天送走在店内流连的所有客人后，自己独自在吧台擦拭酒杯，整理酒柜，她选了一首80年代的爵士黑胶碟放在唱片机上，按下播放，指针随着黑胶碟的旋转一下一下的跳动，钢琴和萨克斯风的温柔合奏缓缓地流淌遍整个空间，yan一边哼唱着一边把擦好的酒杯挂回杯架上，时不时看一眼趴在吧台上熟睡的男人。

“世界上怎么会有人长得这么精致，哪里的挑不出毛病。” 阿yan在心里默默感叹。

睡着的男人穿着一件七分袖的浅蓝色宽松开衫，中分的刘海覆盖在眼帘上，嘴上还带着一点小小的弧度，睡得十分安心，像做着什么好梦。

yan不打算叫醒这位贪杯的客人，因为，每一个睡美人都会由一位命中注定的王子来唤醒。

yan哼着小调一边做着收尾工作，听到一阵皮鞋的踱步声，她看见酒吧的老板穿着一身笔挺的西装从电梯走进来，她放下手中擦桌布。

“Hins，先说好了，我可没有主动给他酒喝，是关生说新调制的‘加勒比日出’会越喝越上瘾，才缠着我给他调了好几杯。”

“没有人能抵抗你的花样，就算再不喜欢喝酒的人也会想尝尽最后一滴，”张轩笑笑地说到，“何况他酒量本来就不行。”

她本来就是城中颇有名气的调酒师，被酒吧老板高价挖过来新开的酒吧里镇场的，听到老板毫不犹豫地夸赞她的专业技能，心情很好。

“老板你总是这么会说话，怪不得Kenny被你哄的乖乖留在香港哪都不去了,” yan背上提包，离开吧枱，“好了，我下班了，你们走的时候记得关总闸哦。”

“嗯，辛苦了，开车小心点，回到家在群里发个消息。”张轩周到地把下属送到电梯门口。

(2)

送走yan之后，张轩回到原来的地方，他把头撑在吧枱上，趁着这个难得的时光偷看一下Kenny安静的睡颜。黄绿色的灯光打在他的脸上，睫毛轻轻地颤抖着，殷红的嘴唇微微张开，胸膛小幅度的起伏着，靠近点就能听到他轻柔的呼吸声。

这是在王家卫的电影里吗，他想。

“我们最接近的时候，我和他之间的距离只有0.01公分。”

yan调的酒真的有魔力，连喝酒的人身上都会散发着诱惑的香气。“加勒比日出”到底是什么味道的呢，张轩凑到kenny面前，感受到他的呼吸打在脸上，轻轻敲开了他的口腔。他用一只手扣住kenny的脑袋，让两个人的唇舌充分接触，第一感觉是柚子和雪梨混合的酸甜，而后他欲罢不能地舔遍他唇齿地每一处，上面的蒙古奶酒味和海盐刺激着他忘情地吮吸着，被亲的人呼吸渐渐变得沉重起来。

张轩胸口被人打了一下，然后肇事者的手又软绵绵地垂了下去，他抓住他的手腕。

Kenny幽幽转醒，他模模糊糊地看到张轩的人影，然后听到他在自己耳边沉着声音说话，气息弄得他耳朵好痒。

“你就这么在这里睡着，不怕有坏人吗。”

Kenny醉得不清不楚，听不见他口中隐隐有责问的语气，傻傻地笑了一下，“你不就是那个坏人吗？最想对我做坏事的人就是你。”

醉得不轻，看着他的样子，张轩想了想，觉得今日不宜回家。

掏出手机，点开了楼下酒店的订房app。

日期，勾选。

行政套房，勾选。

夜床服务，勾选。

大床还是双床？

想了一下，双床，勾选。

输入了员工码，提交。等了片刻，显示预定成功，房号发到了手机上。

（3）

“我们今晚不回去了，就在楼下酒店住一晚，好不好？”

“你个坏蛋，我就知道。”

“我是不想你的醉酒失态的样子被的士司机拍下来，明天成为苹果头条。”

（4）

果然是训练有素的值班经理，房间给安排到顶层的下一层，坐私人电梯一下就到，沿途没碰到其他住客。张轩架着东倒西歪的Kenny，找到了就在电梯边上的房间，用手机刷开房门。

房间内的灯光已经调到了最适合睡觉的亮度，室内飘着一丝若有若无，玫瑰熏香味。一进门就被按在墙上，张轩左手垫着他的脑袋，像小狗一样蹭了蹭他的鼻子，然后捧起Kenny的脸，在他的额头，鼻子，脸颊，耳朵轻轻啄下来，然后打开他的牙齿，继续着刚刚那个意犹未尽的吻。  
肯尼嘴上本能的应和着，手上想先推开对方让他冷静一点点，起码先洗个澡，但软绵绵没有力气，像在欲拒还迎，还不自觉地扭动身子，刚好将自己的绵软更加暧昧地送进了他的嘴里。张轩加重了力度，散发出酒香的人不断侵蚀他的理智，拜他良好的肺活量所赐，这个吻一直到Kenny快要窒息才依依不舍地分开，嘴唇已经被亲到红肿不堪。

Kenny把头靠在张轩肩上轻轻地喘气，双手环住他的腰，一边问他：“你今天怎么这么热情呀。”

张轩回抱着他，“你这段时间不是很忙吗，我们已经好久没见过了。”

肯尼碰碰手指，“差不多有...四天？”

“看来你还不是完全喝上头，四天，那还不够久吗，还有，不回信息的毛病到底能不能改了。”

“好像真的是哦......我道歉。新接的那个剧本，角色类型是以前没接触过的，而且对手的资历比我好太多了，每天回家都准备第二天的戏，看到很晚，看着看着就睡着了。”

张轩听了又欣慰又心疼，“那行...今晚我们还是早点睡吧。”

“喂喂喂，你撩完就不负责善后吗？”肯尼的手不安分地伸进张轩的衣服里，用指甲轻轻刮蹭他的脊骨，手指触碰的那一点有一股热流从他的指尖涌到下腹，“我又不是玻璃人，而且明天下午才轮到我埋位啦。”

没有说谎，kenny眼神告诉他，于是他不由分说地开始撬开他的口腔，像酒瘾发作的醉客一样想在肯尼的嘴里舔到最后一点残留的酒香，他们迅速脱掉彼此的上衣，跌落在柔软干燥的棉被上，又蹬掉裤子，抱在一起在床上玩闹地翻滚，幼稚地较劲谁力气大一点能压住谁。

虚胖也是胖，最终还是体重较大的那个占了上风，张轩沿着他鼻尖到下巴地美妙弧线一寸寸地往下流连，到脖子细嫩的皮肤的时候小心翼翼地，因为他隐约记得科普文说脖子上很多血管太用力会出事；再往下一点，他把男友的乳珠含在嘴里，痴迷地吮着，用一只手照顾另外一边，时不时抬眼看上面的人。

嘴巴对奶头有刻在基因里的瘾，在被欲望和酒香烧到意识恍惚的时候，张轩完全沉醉在口欲里面忘了自己在做前戏。Kenny已经被撩拨到快顶不住了，但他哪怕在床上也不会表露自己的感受，总是习惯于顺从，所以只好紧紧抱住对方埋在自己胸前的脑袋，用腿用力磨蹭男友的身侧来缓解他的难受，呻吟里面不知不觉染上了细微地哭腔。

张轩这才找回了一点点理智。

“宝贝...对不起......我这就来帮你.......”他用沙哑的声音说。

他用唾沫湿了下手，摸到男友早已经昂扬的欲望，有节奏地上下搓揉着，压抑了很久终于得到了回应，Kenny觉得这比平日的性爱还要刺激数倍，没有坚持多久就到了，身体一阵抽搐，释放完的他看着天花板轻轻喘气。张轩继续趴在他身上，抓住他的手解决自己的问题。

弄完一回后两人都一身汗，张轩问Kenny，“洗个澡好吗？”

“嗯。”

（5）

Kenny靠在浴缸里面，用手一下一下地拨弄着只满到脚边的水，张轩在旁边研究按摩功能怎么打开。

“哎，你说，我在yw这么久了，第一次住公司的酒店耶，而且......一来就做这个。”

“要不，下次试试在公司的茶水间？我想也没人在那里做过。”

“你能不发神经吗？”

“不啊，挑周末上去，绝对没人，保证安全。”

“滚蛋。在这里感觉还不错，做完又不用收拾，还能叫夜宵。”

“在家你也没收拾呀。”

“烦不烦啊你。”

张轩坏笑。他又不知道在哪里找到一包玫瑰花瓣。

“你看看这是什么，太妙了，不是只有度假酒店才会有这个嘛。”

包装拆开，香气扑鼻而来，张轩抓了一把花瓣在半高空中慢慢洒下，花瓣轻轻地飘落在清浅的温水上，也纷纷扬扬地洒落在水中美人的躯体和头发上。

“真是什么都有。张轩，我看你们新酒吧承包一下婚庆活动就很合适，场地和房间可以做成一个package推广，求婚场地➕情侣套房。”

“哇，你怎么变聪明了，我看可行度很高，明天就去找Alex聊聊。”

“既然这样，我们把酒柜里的东西也试试好了。”

“还没喝够啊......？”

Kenny：“就今晚而已嘛。”

（6）

张轩打开吧台下面的冰箱，翻翻找找，选了一瓶度数适中的洋酒，也没心情看标价了，又顺便把茶几上早已经摆好的一份奶油蛋糕端进浴室。浴缸的水渐渐满了，雾气蒸腾满了浴室，张轩打开排气扇抽抽风。

“你这几天连轴转拍广告也累了吧，快下来泡一泡。”

张轩乖乖把浴袍脱下来，踏进浴缸里，温度正好。“那你来帮我按按头和脖子。”

“行，” kenny让张轩枕在他胸前，调整了脑袋的位置，用两只手大拇指顺时针地揉按他太阳穴，又同时用中指指腹从眉心开始，延中线一路按压至头顶的百会穴，手指重重地按下，轻轻地提起，手法不知道哪里学来的专业。眼前飘荡着的玫瑰花瓣散发出诱惑地香气，张轩看着此情此景，情不自禁地想，

这要是在东莞，一套下来得多少钱啊。

在爽得欲仙欲死之际，kenny又从蛋糕上挑了一抹奶油放他嘴里，甜蜜慢慢化开，他从未觉得奶油有这么好吃。

按摩完头皮，kenny一手固定住他额头，另一只手在他的颈椎部位缓缓揉捏，张轩舒服到仰了仰头。

“你是Leslie吗？” Kenny被他的样子逗笑。

“等你忙完这阵，一定要过来我家帮妹妹和Leslie按一下，只有我一个人独享，我这个当爸爸的良心不安。”

“我...我有点想它们俩了哎。”

“他们的爸爸，在每个独守空房的晚上，都在想着另外一个爸爸。” 张轩翻过身来，把一只手手扶在浴缸边，再次吻上Kenny的嘴唇，同时伸进一根手指到后穴里面温柔地开拓。

“想你又不能三更半夜打电话给你，每次只好自己搞定，再吃两颗褪黑素睡觉。” 他边吻边说，同时伸进第二根手指。

“你工作忙我很开心，又很不开心。如果你能改掉已读不回地坏毛病，我会好受一点点......好吗......” kenny感觉他塞进了第三根手指，浑身战栗，听着他用鼻音在他耳边撒娇，他拍拍张轩：“快，起来去床上吧，不要在水里......

他们从浴缸出来，嘴上一刻没分开，一边接吻一边把战场转移到床上，张轩在亲吻的间隙中灌了一口刚开的洋酒，佳酿的口感瞬间炽烈绽放，他给kenny渡过去一半，后者承接不及，液体都在嘴角流到身上了。

“浪费，” 张轩抹了一下Kenny嘴角，把手指给他尝，“怎么样，我觉得味道还不错。”

“好烈，有巧克力香，” kenny把他带倒在床上，在自己身下垫了个枕头，“快进来。”

早已硬挺地下身挤进温热地甬道里，两人同时抽了一口气，他开始缓慢地抽动，然后咬着牙感受着器官摩擦给大脑带来的巨大冲击。他们太了解彼此了，身体的每次律动都精准迎合了对方的敏感点，他们十指相扣，唇舌交缠，身体在每一次稍微离开都立刻渴求着相亲，忘却自我，忘却天地，只想拥紧一点，再拥紧一点。

快感堆积到巅峰的时候，他们是同时释放的。

（7）

用毛巾把身上擦干净，两人躺到另一张干净的床上。

kenny把所有灯都关了，只剩地灯，他举起手，交叉叠在一起，天花板上出现了一只小兔手影。

张轩陪他玩，左手握住右手的虎口，天花板上出现一只摇头晃脑的大灰狼。

“小兔小兔，你干嘛一个人跑来跑去呀？”

“我想找朋友，陪我吃饭睡觉蹦高高。”

“那我可以当你的朋友吗？”

“好啊，我叫bunny，以后请多多指教。”

“bunny兔的bunny吗？”

“兔兔的名字当然就是叫bunny咯。你叫什么，还没告诉我。”

“我姓张，你就叫我张小狼好啦。”

“...这个名字怎么听着怪怪的，没有bunny可爱。”

“全世界都没有bunny可爱。”

“那张小狼会不会有一天饿了就吃掉bunny？”

“你是小狼的好好好好朋友，小狼只想把最好的东西都给你。”

“那我放心了，现在快陪bunny睡觉觉。”

hins亲了一下kenny额头。

“做个好梦，宝贝。”

“嗯～”

完


End file.
